Scrolls
Introduction to Scrolls There are 16 standard types of scrolls in the game. Some unique scroll types have been introduced during special events, such as Santa's Secret Haven. Scrolls you obtain are stored in your Warehouse under the Inventory tab until they are used. Each scroll is single-use only. Scrolls may be sourced by: # Being bought from Leonid's merchant house (except the World Wonder Scroll). # Random ones can be obtained by donating money to the Idol. # The completed Wonder of the World gives you a small, medium or large scroll of random type (economy, profit or time). # A (so far) one-off Limited-Time offer to relocate your Wonder of the World (This scroll is obsolete with the introduction of the button to reposition the WotW on Android devices). # By enterring the weekly weekend facebook code you may get scrolls # By expanding your territory to access extra chests in neighbouring regions. # From Pirate Chests located near the Pharos south of the second island. # From some special chest offer purchased with piastres (€). # During certain Special Events, such as Santa's Secret Haven and Christmas 2012. A 17th type of scroll may have been introduced to the game in early June, 2013. The scroll has only been seen on iOS devices, so far. No sightings yet on Android devices. Its apparent function is to exchange resources (possibly shells) for piastres (€). Information about the details of this scroll are still unknown. Scroll Names and Values Guide to Using Scrolls Once you have obtained your scroll(s), to use them: # go to your Warehouse, Inventory tab # Tap the scroll you wish to use # Tap "Use" # Select the structure you wish to apply the scroll to: #* For Time, Profit, Upgrade, Repair, Sell and Destroy scrolls: #*# You must select the structure on your screen immediately #*# Tap the Green Tick #*# Your scroll has been applied with the desired effect. #* For Economy scrolls: #*# You must select the structure you wish to build from the Build menu or Event TabEconomy scroll use: The discounted price will appear in the purchase information window and the discount will apply to the next purchase. You are unable to cancel the discounted scroll, and it need not be used immediately, the discount will apply whenever the next purchase is made. #*# Once a structure has been selected, placed, and you tap the Green Tick, the scroll's use is completed and purchase prices return to normal. #*# You can have discount on already discounted buildings (e.g. during time limited special building sales). Discount is calculated from current sale price of the building you are about to purchase (not the original price before time limited offer). #* The Collect All Profit scroll applies to All Structures on the current half of the island, so as soon as you tap "Use" the scroll is instantly applied. # The scroll use is complete and the scroll is removed from the Warehouse. Notes Category:World Wonder